


Hybrid

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I hc Lance as being someone who doesn't lose his temper often, Lance defending Keith, M/M, Protective Lance, angry lance, except when he does it's BAD, he doesn't truly get angry, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Lance overhears one of the aliens insulting Keith after a successful mission and loses his temper.





	Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> I just really need more of angry Lance in my life.

“The Galra have no honor _ hybrid_, and neither do you.” The alien spits at Keith’s feet and he’s caught so off-guard by the vehemence all he can do is stare. His mind is reeling. 

Before Keith can recover Lance is sliding seamlessly between him and the alien, every line of his body radiating absolute rage. The sheer force of it has Keith jerking away like he’s been scalded. The alien does the same, eyes wide but Lance pursues him. Keith realizes Lance has his bayard in hand and it’s shaking. 

“Don’t you ever say anything like that to him again,” he whispers, every word slow and barely restrained. A chill runs up Keith’s spine. He has never heard Lance sound like that. He’s never even seen Lance angry let alone whatever this is. 

Lance leans in slowly until he’s all but whispering straight into the alien’s ear.

“If you ever speak to him like that again I _ will _ put a bullet in your head.” And now his voice is shaking, the line of his shoulders vibrating. Keith is afraid his bayard is going to crack. “Alliance be damned.” And Lance is still whispering. Goosebumps ripple over Keith’s arms.

The alien who’d insulted Keith is ashen and cowering despite being half a head taller than Lance. His eyes dart to Keith but he’s too numb with surprise and fear to try and stop Lance. 

“Apologize,” Lance hisses through his teeth, barely resisting the urge to bite and the alien swallows. 

“S-sorry, I’m sorry Red Paladin.” His eyes dart wildly between Keith and Lance but he’s too terrified of Lance to move. 

Lance bares his teeth, eyes dark with rage. “Leave.”

He does, tripping over himself in his haste to get away. 

Lance stares at the ground trying to get his temper under control. His hand aches around the bayard but he can’t let it go, can’t will the rage away. It’s holding him fast and now that he’s let it out he can’t control it. 

Keith skirts around him until he’s standing in front of him and Lance can see his boots. He doesn’t raise his head.

“Lance?” Keith’s hand hovers in the air between them, afraid to touch. Lance flinches at the wary tone in Keith’s voice, at the fear and knows he put it there. He draws further into himself, fear and wrath warring inside him.

Keith takes a deep breath and steps into Lance’s space forcing him to look up. His fingers brush against Lance’s over the bayard. 

“Put it away,” he says softly, eyes searching.

“I can’t,” Lance manages. He’s too angry, can’t force the bayard to collapse back into its holster on his thigh.

“I’m okay,” Keith reassures. “Hey, look at me.” And Lance realizes he’s closed his eyes. “Breathe.” His fingers twitch against Lance’s wrists. “I’m okay.” The smallest thread of rage loosens inside Lance and it’s easier to talk. 

“He shouldn’t have said that to you. He had no right to say that.” And his voice is rising, grip tightening around his bayard once again. They’re drawing attention and Keith takes Lance’s wrist firmly. 

“Come on.” He leads them through the assembled crowd, dragging Lance behind him and into an abandoned hall, shutting the door. Lance stands rigid where Keith leaves him, fingers still tight on the bayard, still shaking.

“He had no right,” Lance whispers. “You saved his life.” His head snaps up, eyes like steel. “You saved all of their lives! The ungrateful-” He grinds his teeth. “You almost died for them; flew your ass straight into a fucking beam from an ion canon meant for this shit hole of a city and what does he do?” He gestures at the closed door and Keith is glad he’d shut the door as Lance starts shouting. 

“He spits at your feet!” He glares at the door and Keith can see the gears in Lance’s brain working.

“Nope, I’m gonna shoot him.” He marches back to the door and Keith intercepts him, catching Lance’s arm and spinning him back around. 

“Why are you so upset?” he asks softly, hand still holding Lance’s arm, keeping him from leaving. “You’re angrier than I am about it and I’m the one he said it to.” He doesn’t sound angry at Lance, just confused. He has no idea where this is coming from. 

Lance gapes at him. “Why am I-? How are you _ not_? You deserve better than that!”

Keith looks away, his shoulders dropping and Lance’s heart sinks. He pulls his hands back, tucking them against his sides. 

“It’s not the first time it’s happened.”

Fire licks through Lance’s body and he shakes with rage. He can barely breathe through it, can barely see and he has to force the words out through his teeth. 

“I really need you to talk me out of killing someone right now,” he whispers, voice tight. Every fiber of his being tells him to find whoever made Keith feel like he was lesser than and demand their blood. “You deserve better than this. You deserve _ better_,” he chokes, tears in his eyes. 

“Fuck, this is why I don’t get angry.” He presses the heel of a hand to his eye, afraid of what he might do without Keith there.

Keith’s fingers are light on his wrist. “I need you to give me your bayard,” he says softly. “Please.” 

Lance has to willfully uncurl his fingers from the weapon, his joints aching. It takes him a moment to let it go. He manages to open his fist far enough for Keith to slip the bayard free, tucking it behind his belt. Lance winces at the pain in his hand.

“Okay. It’s okay.”

Lance curls into himself, shaking and afraid. “Stars, this is why I don’t get angry,” he whispers again, curling into himself. Before he realizes what’s happening Keith is pulling him into a hug. It’s awkward but Lance sinks into it, holding him tighter and the hug gets better. 

“Thank you,” Keith says softly, Lance’s breath trembling.

“For what?” He’s still shaking with adrenaline and fear. He hates the way his temper makes him feel, makes him capable of. 

“For caring.” Keith’s hand slides down Lance’s spine. “No one's ever- stood up for me like that before.” 

Lance pulls back and stares at him. “What?”

Keith blushes, shifting awkwardly. “I’m not very good at making friends remember? People were more than happy to let me fight my own battles, deserved or otherwise.” 

Lance frowns, searching Keith’s eyes. He runs a hand over his face with a wince, muttering into his palm.

“Fuck, I’m sorry for being such an ass. You-” He grinds his teeth. “You deserve better. From me and everyone else.” 

Keith still doesn’t understand why Lance is so angry but it warms his heart that he cares. Not many people do.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Taking Lance back to the party seems like a really bad idea.

“What, like ditch?” Lance wipes a hand over his cheek. “Allura’s going to kill us.” 

“Fuck it.”

For the first time Lance laughs and Keith feels the tension spiral loose from his shoulders. He smiles back.

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

Keith nods in approval and smiles. “Wait here.” He steps around Lance and heads for the door.

“Where are you going?”

Keith grins over his shoulder. “For some liquid libations. I plan to steal at least two bottles from these assholes.” 

Lance laughs again and leans back against the wall. “I’ll be here. Don’t get arrested.” 

“They’d have to catch me first.”

Against his better judgement Keith winks, slipping out the door. He comes back a few minutes later brandishing both bottles. 

Lance smiles and shakes his head. “I can’t tell which one of us is the bad influence,” he says wryly. 

“Both probably.” 

Keith jerks his head down the hall. “Now come on. These aren’t going to drink themselves.” 


End file.
